


Another Chance to Get It Right

by SupernaturallyConfused11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Castiel, Dean in Denial, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Sam is Missing, Sheriff Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyConfused11/pseuds/SupernaturallyConfused11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sheriff Dean Winchester's brother Sam goes missing he has more than grief of loss to deal with. Dean has welcome into his home Castiel Novak, Sam's boyfriend who seems to have a price on his head.<br/>The last thing that Castiel Novak wanted after Sam went MIA is that he has to move in with his brother. Nobody likes to open up the wounds of past..</p><p>I would thank poop_face for her inputs as my editor :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve_Mother_Of_All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Mother_Of_All/gifts), [poop_face](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poop_face/gifts).



Chapter I

"Hey, there... Is there a problem here?" officer Winchester approached a group of three well-built guys picking on Castiel. The three men straightened up and moved away from him.

"Uh...Nothing officer?" said one of them with a thick moustache.

"We just thought we knew him from someplace," he said explaining himself.

"Well you're clearly mistaken cos I know for a fact that my boyfriend doesn't know anyone like you," he said offering his arm to Castiel. He took it and Dean snaked his other arm around him.

"Oh ok, that's a bad on our part. We thought he was he's someone else" said another one who was cleanly shaven with some realization dawning on his face.

"That’s fine," Dean said turning Castiel around. The guys were still looking at them with confused looks.

"Stop looking at them," Dean said under his breath. Castiel saw them sit in the car and then turn to look at him. Dean felt Castiel's eyes on him. For a moment both their eyes settled on each other.

Castiel could see the longing in his eyes which then turned into anger. His jaw tightened and he looked away.

"You can let go now, those people have left,” Castiel said in a soft voice. Dean realized that his hand had been resting around Castiel's waist. They turned left towards Pamela's cafe Paradise.

They took a seat next to a window in a corner. "Hello Castiel and the sheriff," she said beaming at them. Castiel smiled back and Dean merely smirked. "So I'm guessing it’s going to be dinner right?" she said handing them the menus.

"The specials are..."

"I don't wanna know ...just get me my regular and a beer," Dean said cutting her. She smiled and looked at Castiel. He looked with shock at Dean. He turned his attention to Pamela; she was looking at him now. Dean had always been rough around the edges. What amazed Castiel was that how normally Pamela took the rude remark. He still had to get used to the mountain folks and their ways.

"Oh don't worry hun, that's him on a good day. What would you like to eat?" That's not true he used to be so cheerful and happy go lucky fellow in New York Castiel thought.

"I'd like to know the specials please," he said smiling at her, "well we've shrimps freshly caught, then clam chowder and this new salad with feta cheese sal.Oh hey sorry...that's Sam's forte" she said. Suddenly she looked guilty at the mention of Sam's name and looked at Dean who was glaring at her.

"I'll have the clam chowder please," Castiel said. She wrote it down and hurried away, "is that going to be enough for you?" Dean inquired as Pamela left to get their orders.

"Hmmm. Yes," Castiel said distractedly "why did she look so guilty at the mention of Sam's name?"

"Um... Let's go home and talk about it" Dean said not looking at Castiel.

"Go home...? We don't live in the same house Dean" Castiel observed.

"Well, Cas I think it will be better if you stay with me. With Sam gone, it's not safe for you living there by yourself" Dean said matter-of-factly. Pamela brought their dinner and both ate it silently.

Castiel could sense that something wasn't right with Dean, but he chose to stay silent. "You boys better pack it in quickly" deputy sheriff Jody came and stood next to their table, "hey Jody do join us," Castiel said pushing inside the bunk.

"Oh, thanks but I need to inform the others too. There's a storm coming sheriff I just got the report from the lab" she said addressing Dean.

He looked up at the sky and began to pull out his radio. Jody caught his hand and said "you rest now. I can handle this. I've informed half the town. Go home" she said with concern lining her voice. Castiel was really curious now as to what had happened.

The dinner was over Dean had paid for it and came back with a small takeaway box. Pamela must have given him some dessert. Castiel was waiting near his police truck. _Yup, even the police had trucks here. It had been six months and yet things still amazed him_ , Castiel mused. They got in and the engine buzzed to life. It had begun to drizzle now. They were driving up to Dean's house away from the town and soon the town ended. Both sides of the road were now covered with dense trees. There was absolutely no soul on the road. The sky had this lovely tinge of blue. That showed the encroaching shadows of evening. It was going to be a dark night the one with no moon and no stars. It was going to be a very different night from the one where he had decided to elope with Sam.

That night was still clear in his head. It was a night where the sky was with a full moon and a few stars. He was wearing his grey sweatshirt and was sitting huddled up in his bed when he heard a knock on his door. Sam had let himself in and he sat next to Castiel putting his huge arms around him. Castiel leaned into his touch and began weeping silently.

"Hey, it’s okay, babe. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here" Sam said in his ears softly.

"How? Sam..." Castiel spoke through his tears. Sam placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He nestled deeper into Sam’s arms. "Come away with me Castiel to Clear Falls"

Castiel looked up at him and kissed Sam with deep longing. Sam pulled him closer matching his passion. Suddenly Castiel had pushed him away. " I can't...You will be hunted”

"Castiel... Please" Sam said helplessly.

"Sam no I cannot do this to you," he said trying to push Sam away.

"Why not Castiel I want you to be with me."

"No, Sam... Don't you get it I'm cursed...? My whole family is cursed" he said burying his face in his hands. "They will get you too, the same way they got Blathy."

Sam caught Castiel's hands and said, "Hey you trust me? don't you?" Castiel merely nodded his head. "Then just come with me.... It's what Michael and Luci want as well"

Castiel looked up in disbelief. They had asked Sam to take him away without letting them know where the both of them were heading. They wanted him far away from their world. That was the only way they could protect him.

Castiel looked out to the familiar site of the lake; a small recess in the endless line of trees. It was raining heavily now. The raindrops were now lashing heavily on the windows of the truck. Castiel was looked at Dean who was staring at the road. He was a picture of calm composure. Guess that was the reason Sam had decided to bring him here. Since he knew he could depend on his brother. He turned the car onto a small road taking them off the highway towards Dean's house.

Dean's house was exactly like him no-nonsense and unpretentious. Sam had told him that Dean had made it himself after he had come back from the University. Hmmm, the university….Castiel mused.

Dean parked the car and went to the house and Castiel followed him in tow. He entered the house and looked around. It was a wooden cabin with a big hall with a fireplace with seating arranged around it. On one side, there was a small library and on the other, there was a dining table. A small corridor led to the kitchen. Just next to the dining table near the main door to his right was a staircase. There were two bedrooms one for himself the other for Sammy.

"Here we'll get your clothes tomorrow," he said throwing some clothes at him. "You can take Sammy's room on the right," he said without looking at Castiel. He went into the kitchen and Castiel went upstairs. He saw that Sam's room it was literally the bare minimum when it came to furniture. It had a bed, a study table and a cupboard. Castiel looked towards the right and saw that the room had a big window which opened onto a balcony that overlooked the lake. What caught Castiel's attention was the sunroof right above his bed. He changed into Dean's clothes and hung his wet clothes to dry in the bathroom that was right behind the door. After such a long time he had felt plaid on his skin. He couldn't help but take in Dean's smell from his clothes. He came down and saw Dean was sitting with a glass of whiskey in one hand and bottle next to him on the floor. He was sitting in front of the fire, staring at it. He saw there was a letter in his other hand. Castiel coughed slightly to get his attention. He motioned Castiel to sit on the chair beside the fireplace. He cleared his throat and said, "this came in the office mail today" he said handing the paper to Castiel. As he tried to open it Dean put his hand on his and said, "Sam's gone MIA...near Kandahar" Castiel dropped the letter from his hands.

He wanted to say something but no words escaped his mouth. Dean just looked down while Castiel caught the letter and opened it to read it himself.

"We’re sorry to inform you that Col. Sam Winchester has been declared missing in action since..." Castiel couldn't read any further as his tears made it difficult to read anything

"NO GOD NO!!!" he yelled completely shocking Dean. "This isn't true!!" he looked at Dean who helplessly looked down towards the floor. Castiel was feeling a surge of emotions that he wanted to let out. He got up and sprinted towards the main door. As he opened the door he felt the cold wind hit him like a knife had gone through him and then he moved out even further. He felt the cold rain hit his face with a jolt. He stepped down from the porch and felt the cold and wet ground underneath his feet. He began to cry loudly and knelt down into the dirt. First Blathy now Sam, he couldn't lose so many people in a matter of months. He felt two strong arms around him. He looked up to see Dean looking down at him. He caught him by his arms and pulled him up.

Castiel turned around and cried into his arms. Dean held him close and they just stood there as the rain poured down on them. Dean let himself go to and buried his face in the small of Castiel's neck. He realised that Dean was now crying as well, silently with a gasp escaping him. Castiel weaved his hands into Dean's hair. He felt Dean snaking his arm around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer. Castiel looked at him and could see that how broken and vulnerable Dean looked. That man in the car who was in control was now gone. He looked at him with despair and longing. Castiel thought that Dean looked so young like he was at the University again. Castiel closed the gap between them and Dean more than willingly accepted Castiel into his mouth. Castiel caught Dean's face in both his hands as he tenderly kissed him. Dean deepened the kiss almost invading Castiel's mouth without permission. He pulled him closer as though trying to merge them into one. There were lightning and thunder right over their heads and the sky was illuminated.

\---------------------------------------------

Castiel woke up on the bed of Sam's room. The window was open and it was light outside. He got up and realized that his shirt lay next to him. He slowly rolled over to see that he was alone in the bed. Then he rolled over the other side to get off the bed. That’s when he heard the engine of the truck. He quickly got up and went to the window and saw that Dean was about to leave. He stopped the truck as he saw Castiel appear on the balcony. He wore his glasses and said "I'll send your clothes and your bike soon." and drove off. Castiel didn't respond and came inside. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror he saw the cut in the middle of his lower lip.

 

He closed his eyes and he could feel Dean's teeth grazing his lips. Dean had gone roughly on him when the thunder had woken Castiel. They were both drenched in the rain. He pulled his hands away from Dean's face and brought them down to his chest. He then had tried to push Dean away instead Dean had pulled him closer. Castiel began to struggle against him and Dean bit Castiel's lips which led Castiel moaning into his mouth. As the engine buzzed to life Dean saw Castiel still standing in his rearview. He closed his eyes and touched the wound on his neck. He drove off the one hand still lingering on his neck. He remembered how Cas had pulled away from him after he had bit his lower lip. Castiel's moan still rang clear in his ears. Castiel had placed one of his hands on Dean’s neck. One of the fingers had nicked his neck. He had tried walking away from Dean when he caught his wrist. Castiel looked at him pleadingly, but Dean had been overcome with lust. Cas looked at Dean and tried to pull himself free.

Dean let Cas go and he said, "let's go inside Dean... I'm sorry". He had said looking guiltily at Dean. Something stirred in Dean; he remembered the night when Castiel had chosen his family over him, leaving him alone on that football field. Dean followed Cas into the house and as he was going upstairs he caught his arm. He turned him around and pushed him against the wall.

 

The warm water felt great On Castiel's arm. He touched the bruise on his arm. He had locked Castiel in his arms while he was going upstairs. Dean had pushed him against the wall near the stairs. He had come close and grazed his lips over Castiel’s neck. Castiel gasped loudly and felt Dean pressing into him. The two hands that were trying to push off Dean were now in his hair. Castiel hated the fact how well Dean knew his body. Dean grazed his teeth across Castiel’s neck. He took in a breath sharply and pulled on Dean's hair and said: "D, please stop". The storm had caused some damage he realized as he drove down from the forest to the town.

Usually, Officer Winchester would begin to think the next plan of action. Whom to call? Whom to send around to assess the damages? But not today his mind was preoccupied with as a set of blue eyes. Dean bit his lip he could distinctly taste Cas on his lips. He could hear the pleading in Cas’s voice. He knew he wanted him to stop, but he didn't let go of his hair. Dean's fingers had ventured on Castiel’s now wet plaid shirt. He could see his pale skin peeking through the few buttons on top. "D please," Cas said in his gravelly voice. He had called him D after so many years. Nobody had called him that since…..Cas. And now here he was pleading with him in that sexy gravelly voice of his. Wet, horny and trapped between Dean's strong arms! He was moaning and writhing underneath him. Dean felt a strange surge of power overcome him. He pulled at Castiel’s shirt and the buttons came off. The button fell from the shirt and hit the floor as Dean pulled off his wet shirt. Castiel closed his eyes and looked away. Dean took that as an invitation for him...as though Dean’s will had been accepted and he could have his prize. He leaned in and bit into Castiel’s collarbone. "Ahh..." is all that Castiel could muster. Dean now moved down on the pale white and warm skin of Castiel’s chest. Castiel leaned in further into Dean's touch. Dean’s lips now ghosted over Castiel’s nipples. Castiel took in a sharp breath and bit his lower lip trying to stop himself from moaning loudly.

Castiel moved closer to the warm water. He was hoping to feel that same warmth that he had felt when Dean was placing kisses on his wet skin. Castiel remembered that feeling of pure ecstasy. He knew that the sounds that he was making were driving Dean crazy. Castiel had missed this feeling for so long. He had missed the warm feel of Dean's hands; his passion and the way he made Cas feel so desperately helpless. Dean's hands were all over his torso tracing every inch of his body. Cas could only bite his lips to hold back the screams and moans that were dying to come out. He never realized when he moved his hips forward, but Dean got the message. He began to undo his buttons on his pants. Castiel looked down at Dean, into his mossy green eyes. Castiel knew that Dean had made up his mind to have him that night right there on the stairs. There was something predatory in Dean’s eyes. Castiel was paralyzed by the feeling of ecstasy.

 

As the storm thundered outside, a bright light illuminated the staircase. Castiel's eyes fell on a picture of Sam and Dean from their hunting trip. Both were smiling at the camera leaning towards each other. He couldn't do this to Sam or Dean. He felt a surge of guilt rising in him looking at the picture. Sam was missing didn't mean Dean was supposed to fill his place. Dean did not deserve this; he couldn't make him feel guilty later just because Cas needed someone. He wanted someone to make him forget that he had lost yet another person in the span of 7 months. Just because he didn’t want to feel like he was cursed. He couldn't use Dean just so that he could forget about turmoil in his life. He felt Dean tugging at his jeans. Castiel closed his eyes and placed his hands on Dean's broad shoulder. Dean looked up, "Dean...... Think of Sam.... Please stop" Castiel said almost choking.

 

Dean reached the police station and parked the car. He didn't get out of the car. He rested his head on the wheel and closed his eyes. How could he do this? Castiel wasn't his anymore. He was Sam's boyfriend whom he had trusted to protect. How could he let his lust take him over? Was it lust? Or was it this strange sense revenge that he wanted to exact on Cas? Dean remembered how the mention of Sam's name had almost frozen him midway. He looked down and pushed Castiel away. He stood up and turned his back towards Cas. "Dean....I...” Cas tried explaining himself.

"Go away Cas... It's late” Dean had said hoarsely. He knew Cas still stood there his eyes boring into his back. He clenched his hands into a fist and locked his jaw tight. He felt a surge of anger rising inside of him. He wanted to turn around and hit Cas, but he merely turned to walk down the stairs. Castiel came out of the bath and looked into the mirror. What had happened last night? Was it just something that was bound to happen? How could he allow this to happen? Why was there this longing for Dean? Maybe he had ended things too soon with Dean? Castiel felt broken or had he broken Dean again last night? He saw the shock in Dean's eyes when he mentioned Sam.

 

A realization as to what was about to happen had dawned on him. Dean had looked down and got to his feet, turned his back on him. Castiel realized that Dean had closed all his doors to him once again. It was strangely reminiscent of that night on the football field. Dean had asked him to leave and went down the stairs. He sat down and opened his bottle and started drinking it. He had drunk his way to sleep because of Cas. Castiel had gone up the stairs into his room. He looked around the room and realized that it seemed familiar. The open space the sunroof and there were lilies in the balcony which had been hammered by the rain. Castiel sat down on the bed and looked at the carpet. He recognized it immediately. It was from Peru. It was the one that they had got when they went backpacking one summer in South America. This room wasn't for Sam. It was a homage to him, CASTIEL with a sunroof that he had always wanted, the lilies on the balcony and now the carpet. He felt sick and went to throw up in the bathroom. He removed his shirt... No Dean's shirt and just crashed on the bed. He was weeping into the mattress thinking he could never forgive himself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash had never sweated so profusely in his entire life. "I hope she says a yes bro, or I'm just gonna die of shame," he said stringing his guitar.

Castiel just smiled and said, "you're a great guy who loves her and let's hope for the best."

"Yeah but she's Bella," he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"You are ready for this” Castiel enquired as he gave him the music sheet.

"Guys, she's here and she's sitting at the bar," Jo said who came rushing inside bubbling with excitement. "She has no clue," she said grinning widely. Castiel looked at her and said, "Well you simmer down, young lady and don’t give her any ideas out there". With this, Jo stopped grinning and took a deep breath and walked out.

 

"This is a bad idea, Castiel. I mean who proposes to a girl with a song in a bar full of your friends. This is sure to be disastrous. I should give up" Ash said loosening his tie.

"No, you're not. You've known her for so long and she really likes you and is probably waiting for this" Castiel said calmly and fixed his tie.

"Jody, do you have to act so excited?" Dean asked exasperatedly as he steps out of the jeep.

"Oh come on, at least, someone is getting hitched in our department," she says looking at him. "That poor guy is gonna make a fool of himself," he said pushing the door of the ‘Bell Jar’ pub.

"Bella! What a surprise to see you here?" Dean said as he entered and looked at the petite and stylish woman with blonde hair and high heels. Bella turns her amber gold eyes to him "Dean! Well, what can I say I had to see this place where my boyfriend and you spent so much time together? And not to forget that my brother owns this place"

"Ellen, hope you're serving her the finest ale in your tavern," he said winking at Ellen who was waiting to finish her shift. Bella rolled her eyes and said "I really wish you would drop that joke that was just one time"

"Whatever are you talking about..." he said smiling into his bottle which Ellen had given him as he had entered. All of sudden the place went quiet and the lights dimmed and the focus light came on. Ash was sitting all clean shaven with his goatee and spiked hair that Castiel had worked on for an hour to get right. He was sitting on a stool with a guitar in his hand. The familiar strings thumbed and an old classic song came on

_"Oh yeah I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand"_

Bella's face instantly lit up in recognition of the song. Ash saw the look on her began to sing the next lines came on more confidently.

_"When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand"_

Bella was grinning like crazy now. He stopped strumming but there was still music and Castiel came out with a guitar. Ash held the mic close to his lips and sang "I wanna hold your hand" and put his hand forward toward Bella. She jumped off the stool and ran towards him. As he took her hand he knelt on one knee. Tears were now glistening in Bella's eyes. Castiel now slowed down the pace of the music from his guitar. "Bella Crowley, will you marry me?"

She pursed her lips into a smile and nodded her head "Yes… yes, a thousand times yes" The whole bar broke out into whistles and hoots and claps.

 

The whole time he was sitting there Dean barely could take his eyes off Castiel standing there with his dress shirt folded and blue tie. He was looking at the earnest look on Castiel’s face that he always had while playing his guitar. He remembered the first time he had heard him playing it.

 

\----------

Dean had moved into his college dorm and in no time, he was seeing his first report submission.

"Effective strategies in tackling youth crimes" Dean read out his topic aloud and wondered what was he thinking while choosing this topic? He was sitting there among a pile books and reports and a blank white screen staring back at him. He closed his eyes and he heard the soothing guitar strum to life. At first, he thought someone was listening to music and he waited for ‘Extreme’ to begin singing ’more than words' but none came on. That's when he realised that someone was actually practising the guitar. He continued to listen quietly to the perfect guitar play and calmness came over him. His mind settled and then it stopped playing. As he opened his eyes and looked at the screen. It was like all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place and he began to type. The music began again this time with ‘basic blues –ACDC’. Through the night, the songs played like the guy was in Dean's head with ‘smoke on the water, fade to black and enter sandman’.

Dean's work was over in no time and he decided to thank the fellow. As he went out the door he saw the music stopped midway of Santana's ‘Black Magic Woman’ and the lights closed. Dean raised his eyebrow and went inside his own room again. The next day he got up and ran for his submissions. On his way back he saw a guy walking towards his dorm with a guitar on his back. He was wearing black tight pants and looked skinny from behind. Dean caught his bag strap and ran towards the fellow. The guy was now searching for his keys to enter the dorm. Dean pulled out his keys and opened the lock. He held the door open for him. The guy looked up; he had the most stunning blue eyes sharp features and amazing bed hair. He wore dress shirt blue tie and black jacket folded up sleeves. "Thanks," he said snapping Dean out. He realised that he had been shamelessly checking the guy out. The guy went inside and Dean followed him. “Umm, hey," he said.

Castiel continued walking up the stairs and answered "hmmm"

"Oh...Uh...Were you the one playing the guitar last night?" he asked trying to catch up with him.

The guy stopped midway and turned around to look at Dean. He looked apologetically at Dean and said, "oh I'm sorry. I know its exam season and I should keep it down...” he went on frantically.

Dean tried to say something, but he realised that it was no use so held up both his hands up.

Castiel stopped midway of his apology and Dean seized the opportunity to speak up “whoa! no, that's not what I meant.

I meant to say that you play really well. It was... Very soothing and it helped me clear my mind to write the paper I submitted today."

Castiel just looked at him incredulously. "Oh ok... I'm Castiel Novak...actually, I was worried that it bothered you... You see there have been complaints about it and the RA gave me a...” Castiel realised he was rambling again and he saw Dean was just looking at him with his green eyes and a smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry... You must think I'm crazy" he said looking down as though he was a schoolboy.

"Oh no, please not at all. I'm Dean Winchester by the way. I'm the guy from 6E." he said holding his hand. Castiel took it and Dean almost crushed his hand in his grip. He looked at Castiel's pained face and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise"

"That’s fine how about coffee in my room?" Castiel said holding his hand. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs and Dean saw a very smartly dressed guy standing in the corridor.

"Hello Cassie," said the man with blond hair and a dimpled smile and a strange British accent.

"Balthazar” Castiel's smile and easy demeanour had changed. He walked fast towards the man and they both went in and Castiel slammed the door behind him.

"So much for coffee," Dean said looking at the now closed door.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"Sheriff Winchester, try to be a little subtle" the familiar British accent ringed in Dean's ears. It was Bella's brother Crowley; he was also the owner of the place. He and Bella had moved here 5 years ago from East Anglia, England. They were well-to-do and Crowley was a resourceful man. He had started working as a bartender here but soon bought the place. He never spoke of the reason he left England, but he certainly turned the local watering hole into a proper British pub.

"Can I get a shot of bourbon?" he said glaring at Crowley.

"I'm guessing the handsome chap is driving home?" Crowley said grinning and Dean glared at him yet again.

"Did I say something wrong?" he said feigning shock.

Castiel finished playing the song and everyone clapped once again. He looked around and saw that Dean who was looking at him. He immediately turned his back when Castiel looked in his direction. Life with him had become like an awkward dance where they both tried to avoid each other. And yet they couldn’t help but steal glances at each other. Castiel felt guilty for the whole situation. It had never been his intention to come into Dean's life like this. Make him go through all that pain all over again. He had never realised in his wildest dreams that Sam would turn out to be Dean’s brother. Maybe he did realise that they were brothers but he was so engrossed in the mess called his life that who Sam was, never occurred to him.

 

Castiel’s mind ventured to the morning’s events. He was surprised to see Dean at the table. Ash was running late since he was getting his guitar back from Mr Havell’s store in next town. Dean was reading the paper and having coffee. Castiel came in and moved straight to the coffee pot and saw that Dean had already made coffee for both of them. "I've made sausages and bacon. You can heat the beans and have them with it." Dean said not looking up from the paper. Castiel smiled and picked out the can of beans from the cabinet overhead. Dean put down his paper and got up and left the room. Castiel tried not to think about the abrupt exit but it was routine. He continued to stare out of the window in the kitchen that was overlooking the cloud-covered mountain tops.

 

The clouds seemed to be rolling off the mountains and appeared like a waterfall made of clouds. He smelled something burn and he turned around to see that Dean was holding a cigarette and enjoying his coffee standing near the doorframe of the kitchen.

Castiel turned his coffee mug and said, "Do you really have to do this?"

"Do you have a problem? I'll go out." Dean said casually.

"No, that's not what I meant. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Castiel corrected himself.

"Since when do you care?" Dean said bitterly, surprising himself.

Castiel looked straight at him and said "of course I care"

"Oh please spare me," Dean said dryly.

Castiel got very angry at this and he walked towards Dean, he asked, "why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Well, I need to hold on to something right. I couldn't really depend on people" Dean said raising his voice.

"Oh really, Dean, I really would love to see what you would have done if you and Sam were in the same situation," Castiel said with hurt visible in his voice now.

"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't have slept with your brother," Dean said almost screaming into Castiel’s face.

Castiel just stared at Dean with his mouth open. Dean looked down and looked up into Castiel’s blue eyes that were brimming with tears now. "Cas..." he said stretching his hand to touch his shoulder.

"Dean, please....” Castiel said choking and jerked his shoulder away from Dean's hand. He began to walk away when Dean caught him and turned him around. He gently pushed Castiel against the fridge.

"Cas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean....." he said in his deep and hoarse voice.

"Stop it, Dean..... I know that you meant it" Castiel said looking into Dean’s green eyes.

Dean placed his hands on his shoulders and gripped him tightly.

"You have wanted to say that since Sam brought me back here,” he said as tears rolled down from his face.

"I'm sorry. It just drives me crazy to see you so close and not reach out and touch you"

Castiel looked up in disbelief at what Dean had just said and seen the earnestness in his eyes. A blush crept up Castiel’s cheeks and he looked down.

"I hate the fact that being so close I cannot feel your warmth," he said pushing himself closer on to Castiel.

He placed a hand under Castiel’s chin and raised his face to face himself. Castiel could feel Dean's breath on his face.

"I hate the fact that being so close I cannot stare into those blue eyes." Castiel felt his knees growing weak. Dean’s face was hovering on Castiel now. He hoped that Dean would just close this gap. Dean now looked at Castiel’s quivering lips and said

"I hate the fact that being so close I cannot touch these pale yet perfect lips," he said breathing over Castiel’s lips now. Dean was pressed hard against Castiel. He could feel Dean's breath which was heavy with cigarettes and coffee. Their lips were almost touching now when the bell rang.

"See what I mean," Dean said moving away from Castiel. He picked up his gun and his sheriff's hat from the table in the hall. Dean looked at Castiel who was still stuck to the fridge breathing heavily while Dean opened the door to let Ash in. Castiel closed his eyes and let a tear rolled down.

 

\-----------------------------------

Bella came up to him "I hope you're okay with this?" she said to Crowley. He merely smiled and turned around to get Dean's drink. "Well that went well," Ash said coming up behind her and holding her by her waist.

"Dean you're my best man," Ash said looking at Dean.

"What? I thought you'd say Castiel. He helped you set this whole thing up" Bella asked disbelievingly.

"Nah, Dean is my bestie," he said put a hand on his shoulder.

"If this is your way of gettin’ a long holiday…." Dean said through his beer.

"Then you've succeeded," Jody said coming up behind Dean.

Ash smiled brightly. "Does this mean I need to give a speech?" Dean asked tiredly.

"Oh that's not all, you'll help me out with rehearsals dinners, send invites, come for fittings and hold me down when I plan to run out of my wedding" Ash added good-humouredly.

"Wow, and I thought a bridesmaid's job was the worse. Is there a silver lining?" Dean said exasperatedly.

"Yes, the bachelor party?" Ash said whispering in his ears.

"I knew we were friends for a reason?" Dean said raising his bottle.

Crowley came back with a tray of drinks and said "hear, hear, everyone. Since she said a yes who am I to stop". Crowley almost smiled pleasantly surprising everyone. Castiel walked up to the bar now.

As he moved forward to take a drink Dean caught his hand and said, "you're the designated driver". Castiel pulled his hand back.

"Oh come now he can, at least, have this much," said Bella holding Dean’s hand. "He deserves it.

Ash and I will drive you back" she said looking at Ash who just smiled back. She gave Castiel one of the drinks from the tray. Castiel smiled and took it. The drinks continued till 12 when Crowley closed the counter and rang the final bell. There were a lot of groans of disappointment, but people finally started to disperse slowly. Crowley looked around and saw his sister was standing looking at him with that look on her face that meant she was in a lurch and needed his help.

He smiled at her and said, "What is it?"

"Hmm, I'm a little tipsy and Ash" she pointed to Ash who was sleeping over a table.

"Great..." he looked at her face and put his bar cloth away. He went in the back of the storeroom to get his coat and picked up a glass of cold water. He came back and went to Ash threw the cold water on his face.

Ash woke up with a start and looked up in confusion. "I'm heading out. Clean the place, will you? And every glass you break I'm charging you" he warned.

He now turned to look at his baggage. Dean could barely stand as he tried to get off the table and Castiel was sitting in a chair with his face in his hands and a goofy smile on his face. He went and helped out Dean first and Bella helped get Dean to the car. Then he came in and bundled off Castiel to the car. The car trudged up and Crowley looked into the rear-view. He saw that Castiel was resting his head on Dean's chest while Dean's arm was covering Castiel. He smirked and Bella looked at him.

"Stop judging them," she said getting annoyed.

"I'm not," Crowley said smiling at him.

"You are, Fergus and I know that look on your face. Sam's been missing too long. They need each other." She said looking in the backseat at the couple and feeling sad for them.

"Of course, they do but..." Crowley said looking straight ahead.

"Fergus, Dean is already too hard on the guy. I think he blames him for Sam" she said looking at her brother.

"You know dear sister there are many things you need to learn about relationships. He likes him, but the guilt of eyeing your brother’s boyfriend is just too overpowering" Crowley said matter-of-factly.

"It’s not fair for Castiel though. He really needs someone to talk to; someone who could tell him that it's not his fault. And who better than Dean" she said.

Crowley pressed Bella's hand and looked into the rear-view. They both saw that Dean's hand was completely wrapped around Castiel now.

The car now climbed on the hill. The conifer trees lining both ways as they turned up towards the hill, a clearing they saw the moon was slowly being covered by dark clouds. "Must drop these two off quickly, we might catch rain on our way back," Crowley said speeding up.

As the car halted to a stop Dean woke up with a jerk. "What’s the matter?"

"Oh good that you're up. I was dreading hauling you up" Crowley said looking at Dean.

Dean got out and the ground began to move. He quickly caught the edge of the car. He looked at his house and began to walk towards it very slowly. He reached the door and fetched his keys and opened the door. As he entered Crowley called out behind him "coming through". He had picked up Castiel and placed him on the couch.

"My job is done," he said rising. Bella kissed Dean good night and Crowley shook his hand.

"He’s all yours," he said in Dean's ears. Dean closed the door glaring at Crowley. He turned around and saw that Castiel was shivering and Dean realised that the heating was off today. He went to the fireplace in front of Castiel. It needed more wood. He got up and went towards the basement.

 

The cold had turned Castiel’s hand into ice. He woke up and saw that the room was moving rapidly. He quickly closed his eyes. His memory was flooded with images of the night. "Scotch," he said to himself.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that room was moving but slowly. As his vision stabilised he saw that he was back home...Dean's home. Dean... He began to look around for him. He saw that the room was lit, but the heating was off. A sense of panic gripped him as he had no recollection as to how or who brought him here. He went to the door to see if the car was there... Maybe he drove himself here. But then where was Dean. Castiel remembered the strange bald man he had seen outside the school premises. He opened the door to check outside. As he stepped out the chilled wind greeted him.

"Dean!!" he yelled out.

The raindrops had begun hitting his face. Castiel dejectedly went inside. The shivers returned and he rubbed his hands together to create some heat. He was never gonna get used to mountain weather. It seemed like the cold never left. Even on sunny days, it lurked in the shadows. He heard footsteps coming towards him. Dean came up with his hands filled with logs. He placed them in the fireplace and saw that Castiel was sitting up and his hands were still shivering. He saw that his hairs were damp.

"Why did you go out?" he asked. Castiel was looking at Dean and trying to answer the question.

"I...was....looking for...you," he said through his chattering teeth. Dean had lit the fire and he saw that Castiel was having a hard time with the cold. "They’re making repairs to the boiler. It'll be back tomorrow" he explained.

He saw Castiel was trying to remove his shoes. Dean held his shivering hands and untied the shoelaces. He removed Castiel's shoes and socks. He got up and pulled the couch a little closer to the fireplace. Dean sat next to him and took his hands in his own. Castiel looked up at him and moved a little closer to him. Dean put his arms around and began to rub his hands across his side. Castiel looked up at Dean and saw his beautiful full pink kissable lips. He realised that Dean’s breath hitched. Castiel moved his face closer to Dean's lips. He looked away and Castiel caught his shirt collar so that he could not move away. He pulled Dean's face towards him and he planted a tender kiss on Dean's lips. Dean's hand snaked around his waist and pulled Castiel closer. Their faces were even closer. Castiel took this opportunity and deepened the kiss. At first, Dean tried to resist but Castiel managed to suck on Dean's lower lip. Dean gave in by opening his lips. Castiel kissed back with desperation and renewed enthusiasm.

 

Dean just realised what he was doing and he moved his face away. "Cas we are not doing this" Cas tilted his head to one side and looked at him with confusion. Dean could see that Castiel's pupils were still dilated. He wasn't in his senses. Castiel didn't let go of his shirt. Dean was about to pull his hand away when Castiel hauled himself onto Dean's lap. He now brought his face close to Dean. He inhaled Dean's manly smell.

He moaned loudly "Oh Dean, please touch me. I know you want to…..” he said weaving his hands into Dean’s short cropped hair.

“Dean, make me feel wanted again," he said in his gravelly voice laced with desperation.

"Cas please," Dean said trying looking away. Castiel had removed his hand from Dean’s hair and was now undoing his own tie. He removed it nice and slow knowing that he had Dean's full attention. He gulped hard, he wanted to look away, but he could not pull his eyes away. Castiel looped his tie around Dean's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Castiel broke the kiss and said, "I don't want to feel cursed, Dean.......I know you want this". With this, he pulled both of Dean's hands on his hips. Dean closed his eyes and looked away. "Cas, this isn't goin’ to end well for both us" Dean's voice was rasped and laced with lust.

"I don't wanna know the end, D. I want you....In this moment.... I want to forget....our past and not care for the future" Castiel pulled himself closer and rubbed himself onto Dean. Dean bit his lips and gripped Castiel’s hips tighter and pulled him closer.

Castiel now bit his ears and Dean opened his mouth, but no words came. He moved slowly down kissing Dean’s neck. "I know you want me, D. I've seen it in your eyes" Castiel was now was opening his shirt.

Dean hated himself now for not stopping Castiel, but it seemed like his body was separated from the mind. Dean somehow managed to remove his hands from Castiel’s hips and raised his hands into Castiel’s damp hair and pulled his face back.

"Cas, why do you want this?" he asked gritting his teeth.

Castiel tilted his head and said, "I want to feel whole again. Letting you go was a big mistake, D."

Despite the drunken stupor, Dean saw that Castiel was telling the truth.

Dean had not expected this answer and pulled Castiel into a desperately passionate kiss. He pushed Castiel onto the couch sideways. He moaned loudly at the loss of Dean's body next to him. Dean's hand snaked up from Castiel’s legs upward. He began to frantically unbutton Dean’s shirt. Dean got the hint and got rid of his own shirt. He fell on top of Castiel and began kissing him like his life depended on it. Both their hands explored every inch of their naked selves. Dean kissed Castiel’s pale skin on his chest. Castiel wove his hands into Dean's blonde and auburn hair. "Yes...Dean!!!"

 

Dean began licking down from Castiel’s pale chest to his stomach, it had been a long time since he had heard Castiel moan like that. Castiel moved his hips upward. "Dean, I need you now" Dean moved his hands down pressings his thighs.

Castiel hitched his breath. "yesss!!".

It was surprising to see Castiel so vocal. Dean's hand made their way to the button of his pants. He opened it and pulled his pants down to see the huge bulge inside Castiel’s underwear. His breath ghosted over Castiel’s erection. "Dean..." he looked down at Dean.

Dean pulled Castiel's underwear down in one swipe. "Dean..." Cas pulled his hair and pull him up.

"Want you" and his kissed Dean.

Castiel had undone Dean's pants. "Take them off" he ordered.

Dean broke the kiss and somehow wriggled his pants and underwear together. Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s cock. Dean closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Castiel then caught Dean and his cock together with the same hand and rubbed them together.

"Oh, God... Cas...." Dean could no longer keep his eyes open. He was feeling ecstatic and alive.

Feeling every sensation and holding on to Castiel like his life depended on him. Dean was moving on top of him trying to feel the friction. Castiel loved the way Dean was on top and yet he was the one in control. "I'm gonna cum .....Cas" Dean groaned.

"Me too, Dean," he said moving his face up and exposing his neck to Dean. Dean almost growled at this submission of Castiel and bit him. Both the men screamed as they came and spreading their cum on each other’s bellies. Dean crashed on top of Castiel as though no bones were left in his body. "I hate you for this, Cas" Dean whispered in Castiel’s ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Castiel was walking down the road. He was dressed in the sweats he had found in his room. He was carrying a bag filled with essentials, his books, clothes and his laptop. As he closed his eyes he could feel Dean's breath on his face and his skin tingled thinking of his hands caressing him. He didn't want to do this but also didn't want to face Dean after last night. He looked around at tall trees lined on both sides of the highway. Up ahead he could see a clearing in the highway right where he could see the next town of Cern. He could see that the shadows of twilight were taking over the darkness of the night. Castiel was reminded the first time he had come to this town.

 

 

"Sam I'm worried, you shouldn't risk your life like this. Making me meet these people you know will put their lives in danger." Castiel said looking into the mirror trying to put on his tie. Sam came up behind him and held him.

 

"Don't worry, it's gonna be okay. No one is going to find you here" he said pressing his nose into Castiel’s hair. "and hey, I promised Michael to protect you."

 

"You don't have to do this," Castiel said anxiously. He turned around and stood on his tip toes to kiss Sam. He kissed him back and enveloped his arms around Castiel’s entire frame. His hand reached Castiel’s hips and he jerked him up. He hoisted Castiel up and made him sit on the table next to the mirror.

 

"We need to leave in some time, Sam," Castiel said trying talk through the kiss.

 

"Great. Take your pants off," Sam said opening Castiel’s belt buckle. Castiel's hand weaved into Sam's hair and he pulled him closer towards his neck. Sam smiled, removed his tie and top collar button and then bit his neck. Castiel’s hands moved down towards Sam's pants that sported an outline of an erection.

 

"This is not how I planned this conversation," Castiel said as Sam managed to get his hands into his pants.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Castiel, I can't help myself," Sam said excitedly.

 

He moaned loudly as Sam began to stroke him. Castiel pulled Sam closer to reaching inside of his pants to return the favour.

 

"Oh God Castiel don't stop.....I'm gonna come any moment," Sam said pushing his cock into Castiel’s hand. Castiel pulled Sam into a hot passionate kiss. Both moaned into each other's mouth as they came. They broke their kiss to catch a breath looking into each other's eyes and smiling. That's when Sam's phone went off. He looked at it and said "I gotta take this one" Castiel smiled and pushed him away.

 

Soon they were on their way to the restaurant. Castiel thought how come he never asked about Sam's family, but Sam knew everything about his. Sam was a man of few words, unlike Dean. Wait how had that slipped in...he hadn't thought about him since that night on the football...when he had taken Dean’s heart and walked all over it. Castiel opened the car window and put his head out. "You okay, babe?" Sam asked.

 

"Uh... Yeah, just nervous" Castiel lied, in his head, a pair of green eyes looked at him with hurt screaming through them.

 

The car came to a stop and Sam got out.

 

"It’s show time” he whispered to Castiel.

 

They entered the restaurant which was very unpretentious just like about everything this town. The hostess guided them to their table. There was someone behind the menu and there was a man who could be best described as grumpy and a lady with short dark hair.

 

"Bobby!!" Sam addressed the bearded man who got up to hug Sam.

 

"Hey Sam!" said the woman with short hair.

 

"Jody!" Sam replied.

 

"Oh come on, Jo," he said to the person behind the menu. The person put the menu down and Castiel saw a pretty blond with beady eyes.

 

"Oh, you remember me, city-boy," Jo remarked with a frown that later turned into a smile as Sam opened his arms. She got up and hugged him.

 

"Hey everyone, this is Castiel," he said stepping aside for Castiel to come forward who was now hiding behind him.

 

"Uhmmmm...." Bobby said looking around. He saw Jody glared at Bobby, she left her seat and came over to hug Castiel "hello Castiel, I've heard so much about you from Sam" she said beaming at him.

 

"Hi Castiel, sorry my dad is a bit old-fashioned," Jo said offering her hand.

 

"Hmmm... Yeah, I guess. Welcome, boy" Bobby said looking down apologetically. Castiel merely smiled at all of them.

 

"where is...” Sam’s question was cut short by Jody’s response.

 

"Oh honey, he's on his way" Jody replied.

 

"Uh... Bobby, dear, could we talk?" Jody said to Bobby and he rose with a grunt.

 

"Don't worry about him...sorry, I got to take this," Jo said picking up her phone. Castiel looked worried and Sam noticed this.

 

He put his hand on Castiel’s and said, “don’t worry uncle Bobby is a good guy just needs time. So you know Jody who is my aunt and so, the hot girl is Jo. She's my cousin"

 

"You shouldn't say that about her," Castiel said slapping Sam’s wrist. "Where is your brother?"

 

"Well, he's on his way... This is so weird I haven't seen or spoken to him after that stupid fight 6 months ago" Sam said looking down at his hands.

 

"You guys had fought... Why?" Castiel inquired.

 

"This and that..." Sam said casually and he stopped mid-sentence. Castiel notices that his demeanour changed his smile diminished and he swallowed hard.

 

"Hey...Sam" Castiel heard a strangely familiar voice coming right behind him.

 

"Dean!" Sam said trying to hold back tears. Castiel's eyes opened in surprise and looked at Sam who was now moving behind Castiel to greet the owner of that gruff manly voice. A voice, that sent shivers through his whole body. A voice, that made him feel not cursed, a voice that had promised to be with him for all eternity. A voice that made him feel special and that nothing else mattered and a voice that had told him that if he ever chooses his family over him he would never see him again. Castiel clutched clasped his hands tightly together.

 

"Hmmm, so where is this fellow that Jody told me about," Dean asked warmly.

 

"He's right here....Castiel" Sam answered eagerly.

 

Castiel closed his eyes and got up and turned around to see Dean's big smile vanish. Dean had pursed his lips together and his jaw set tight as he extended his hand towards Castiel.

 

"Castiel," Dean said curtly. Castiel felt weak on his knees once again.

 

 

 

Dean felt cold and he opened his eyes to realize that he was half naked, cold and alone on the couch. He saw his discarded officer’s shirt on the floor. All the memories of last night came rushing to his mind. He got up and sat up straight on the couch. He looked down to see the dried semen on his stomach. Sitting there on the couch he realized that it was awfully quiet. He picked up his shirt and got up from the couch to look for Castiel. After searching the whole house and its outskirts, there were no signs of Castiel. He got worried and he applied his detective mind to search for clues and went to Castiel’s room. He saw that Castiel had packed a bag before leaving.

 

"Dammit," he swore under his breath and rushed downstairs. As he was moving downstairs he caught a glimpse of a letter on the dining table.

 

‘I'm sorry, Dean. I'm nothing but trouble and I hate the fact that I make you hate yourself so much. I don't want to be an excess baggage on anyone. Sooner or later my family's demons are going to catch up with me and I cannot bear the thought that something happens to you because of me’ Dean read this note in disbelief.

 

"You stupid son of a bitch," Dean said pulling the chair down. He angrily rushed out of the door closing the door loudly behind him. He got into his 67' Chevy and drove down the hill. As he began to drive down towards the path he figured that Castiel would go towards the next town of Cern. As he was driving towards the town, many thoughts crossed his mind about what could have happened to Castiel from meeting an accident to being mauled by wild animals. In these parts that possibility wasn't so far-fetched. However, what scared him the most was the fact that maybe Castiel had just left him. An eerily familiar feeling of desperation began to creep up on him. He couldn't believe that he had once again pushed Castiel away. He touched his forehead and looked around desperately for any signs of Castiel Novak.

 

 

 

It had been a great match. Their team the Falcons had won nail-biting photo finish of 55-54 football game. The best part was that Dean had scored the winning the touchdown. They had hauled him up in the air and carried him on their shoulders. All that time Dean's eyes were searching for a pair of blue eyes looking at him. But they were nowhere to be found. He realized that Castiel had been there until the 2nd half of the game. As he left the players locker room, promising his teammates that he would join them for drinks, he wanted to call Cas first. He saw a figure in the distance with an umbrella. He stepped out to see that that person was Castiel. A sense of relief washed over his face. It was a short-lived as he moved closer to see that Castiel had this worried frown on his face. Castiel moved closer and kissed Dean as though he hadn't seen him for days. Dean gently pushed him away and said, "slow down tiger...what's the matter?" Dean said gently pushing Castiel away.

 

"Congrats on the win….nothing...It’s just that I missed you," Castiel said not looking into Dean’s eyes.

 

"Babe I saw you in the morning," said smiling at him.

 

"I don't know it's just..." Castiel looked down as he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. Dean sensed this and stopped Castiel and turned him around.

 

"Cas what is it? Please you know you can tell me anything" he said looking deeply into his eyes. For a moment they looked at each other and then Castiel averted his gaze again.

 

"D, Michael came over today. He said that dad suffered a stroke recently" he said almost choking.

 

"Is he okay?" Dean asked with concern in his eyes.

 

"No, he…..is no more....But that's not what Michael came for" Castiel said cautiously. Dean looked at Castiel sceptically.

 

Castiel continued "he wants to me to come back. He said that I cannot abandon my family in their times of need."

 

"What...???" Dean asked not believing what he just heard.

 

"Dean just try and understand, Michael.... He needs me" Castiel replied desperately.

 

"But why...and why now?" Dean replied hotly.

 

"Because he and Luci don't know who to trust" Castiel explained.

 

"They called it upon themselves," Dean said under his breath.

 

"Dean!" Castiel said fiercely.

 

"What? What's wrong with what I'm saying? The road on which they were on was always going to end bloody" Dean said matter-of-factly.

 

“Well, that's the best part, D. They want to move away from it. They're planning to walk out of this. You know, go legit" Castiel said with hope in his eyes.

 

Dean smiled at Castiel’s naiveté “you believe that? Come on, Cas it's just a lie"

 

"Dean....how can you say this?" Dean saw the fire in his eyes.

 

"Cas come on we've been down this road. They won't change or more so their code won't let them change" Dean reached out his hand to touch Castiel’s face in a vain attempt to reach out to him. Castiel caught his hand midway and pushed it down.

 

"Dean…Of all the people I wanted you on my side," Castiel said looking up at him forlorn.

 

"Cas I'm on your side trying to show you that this one thing you should walk away from" Dean explained.

 

"NO!! Dean my family needs me. You know what Michael was right. He told me that you liked the fruits of the tree but despised the tree it came from. You think once a criminal always a criminal…" Castiel said wishing that Michael had not been right about Dean.

 

"Cas come on wake up and smell the coffee man. You know what happened with Balthazar. He was shot in the street like a common criminal. I don't want you to end up the same way" Dean said swallowing his anger.

 

"So you want me to leave my family and let them die like common criminals... Oh, wait you think that that's the fate that awaits them. Well, you can be dismissive of them cos they're not your family. I wanna give it try before I throw them to the dogs" Castiel turned around and walking towards the further exit of the of the football field.

 

"You walk away now Cas! You don't get to come back" Dean called out to Castiel. Castiel stopped for a moment and then walked off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you serious?" Meg Masters barked into her phone.

 

"Well so far I don't see a sign of him" she replied. She had been driving up to the town of Clear Falls. She had received news that Castiel Novak was hiding in this remote town. The news had woken her up from her deep slumber. She was on a call with her boss who told her "He wants this guy alive. He's no good to him dead".

 

"Yes I heard you the first time," she said irritated. As she was talking on her phone she, her eyes fell on a man in a blue sweat jacket and try grey sweatpants walking with a small backpack on his back. As he passed her on the other side of the road she immediately recognized him as from the pictures that lay next to her in the passenger seat.

 

"I'll call you back" she replied to the man on the phone and she cut the call. She couldn't believe her luck that the elusive Mr Novak had just walked past her car. She looked in the mirror to see he was still walking aimlessly towards the neighbouring town of Cern. She turned the car around drove next to him and lowered the window.

 

"Hey, you lost?" she spoke in a friendly tone.

 

Castiel's chain of thought was broken and he stopped and looked at her. Meg flashed him a friendly smile.

 

"Uh...no actually I'm walking towards the next town for a bus" he explained.

 

"Hmm, it's quite a distance from here. Come on in I’ll give you a ride." Castiel didn't think twice before getting in since the folks down here were usually this friendly.

 

"So leaving town, are ya? I'm meg" Meg asked amiably.

 

Castiel looked at the girl with dark curly hair and a pretty smile. "yes, my name is Castiel." he said smiling back.

 

"Can’t believe you're leaving this view," she said looking at a beautiful view mountains capped with snow.

 

"Did you have a fight?" she inquired she asked knowingly.

 

"What makes you say that?" Castiel retorted getting annoyed with the local woman’s curiosity.

 

"Well it's early morning and the bag and clothes" she observed giving Castiel a good once over.

 

"Hmmm the weather here is too clean for me," Castiel said looking straight ahead.

 

"That bad huh," she said smirking.

 

"You know mountains remember everything. The good and the bad" Castiel said looking at the majestic mountains that had always made him feel stymied.

 

"I don't think that applies to folks as well," she said.

 

Castiel did not answer instead he placed his head on the window of the passenger seat and watched as they passed the tree lining. Raindrops appeared on the window now and Meg slowly pulled out her pistol. She raised her pistol and hit Castiel on his neck with its butt. His body fell down limply. She pulled him down on to her lap.

 

 

 

Dean was looking up and down the road now. He had a hunch that Castiel won't go towards Clear Falls since many people knew him there and would raise an alarm. His best bet was to take a lift or walk towards the town of Cern. He tried Castiel's phone again and this time, someone cut his call. All, this time, the phone had been ringing till it reached a voicemail. When he tried again the phone was switched off. He called up the phone company and asked for Castiel’s coordinates. The last signal showed that he was half a mile from the town of Cern. Dean began to drive in that direction. As he reached the coordinates given by the phone company he stopped and got out of the car. He walked around to see if he could see anything. And there in the recently wet earth, he saw the tyre tracks going into the woods. He went to his car called up the sheriff's office and Garth picked up "Sheriff's office."

 

"Garth is Jody in?" he asked hurriedly.

 

"Hey, sheriff no not yet...is something wrong?" Garth said.

 

"As soon as she gets in can you guys send backup. I'm sending you the coordinates" he sent it to Garth’s phone.

 

He hung up the phone and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out his Glock pistol and made sure it was loaded. Despite the sunlight that was filtering through the forest looked dark and foreboding. Dean walked down to follow the clearly made tracks into the jungle. He couldn't wait for backup every minute lost meant that Castiel might be closing in on the danger. After tracking for 20 minutes, Dean came across a ditch and saw a red Pontiac dumped inside. He slid down to have a look at it.

 

"I'd like to report a recently discarded red Pontiac with a Seattle number plate. There is no driver in the vicinity" He reported on his radio.

 

"Hello!!" he looked around. He ducked down to look inside the car to see that in the back seat there was a map and underneath it was a picture of Castiel. Dean bent down and removed the air from the tyre. So in case anyone trying to escape the car would be useless. The radio buzzed to life "Dean, do you copy?"

 

"I'm here…Jody, thank God. Over It's them, Jody, they're here. Over" Dean said, the panic now creeping into his voice.

 

"Dean relax...how can you confirm this, over," Jody asked calmly on the radio.

 

"They've pictures of him in the back seat. I need to know if there is any kind of structure where you could hide a person. Over" Dean asked looking around.

 

"There is a cabin by the lake on the east side near the river," Jody told him.

 

"Thanks," Dean replied.

 

"Dean, wait for backup..." Dean switched off the walkie-talkie before Jody could finish.

 

He knew that cabin; the place had been flagged off in a previous drug bust. He began briskly walking towards it. As he reached close he heard a blood-curdling cry.

 

"Cas," he said under his breath. He now came down and hid behind a tree to watch the place. Meg came out and pulled out a cigarette, she looked around. Dean saw that she bruised knuckles of one hand and blood side of her lips which she was cleaning now.

 

"Way to go, Cas" he whispered to himself realizing that Castiel was trying to fight them. He waited till Meg finished her cigarette and figured that she was now alone. Her phone rang and she pulled it out to answer it.

 

"Hello!... Hello... Dammit," she moved away towards the lake on the backside of the house. As she moved away Dean slowly made his way down and crouched near the left side window of the cabin. He saw that Castiel was lying on the floor with his hands and legs tied up. Dean looked around and made sure he was alone. He picked up a stone from nearby and threw it into the lake. Meg who was about to return to the house stopped and went to see where the stone fell. As she went to check out the sound and he went to the front door and opened it. He saw Castiel open his eyes and bruised face and look in his direction with a gag in his mouth. He was shaking his head violently. As Dean stepped closer towards Castiel, he heard a bang go off and he fell to the floor.

 

"Look what the cat dragged in?" Meg said behind him. She came close and kicked the gun across the floor.

 

"I gotta thank Mark for teaching me that trick. A little wire can go a long way," she said tracing an invisible wire. Dean opened his eyes and saw Castiel looking at him with frightened eyes and then he fainted. He saw that Meg going back to set up her trap again. He saw that he was lying close to her feet. Dean mustered up all his strength and pulled her down with his hands. She fell to the floor and just then the door was opened. Jody stood there pointing a gun at Meg's face. As Garth came forward Dean yelled “NO! The Wire”. Garth saw the wire and went to remove it.

 

Dean pulled himself up and went over to Castiel as Jody opened his legs. "Cas!!! Wake up" he removed the gag and slapped his face lightly. Castiel opened his stunningly blue eyes and that's when Dean passed out.

 

 

 

"Dean, my man, you're not supposed to look better than the groom," Ash said admiring Dean in the mirror. He wore a bowtie and black suite with the added bandage on his hand. Castiel came in "here are the cuffs," he said

 

"Hey there you're, how come he looks better than me," Ash said looking at Dean’s pale face.

 

Castiel looked in his direction and Dean just shrugged his shoulders. Castiel blushed furiously thinking how he had helped Dean with a shave which ended up in a ‘blowjob of the century’ (Dean's words not his.)

 

"You know Bella was right. I should have chosen Castiel as my best man. He's helped me get ready and arranged half of the wedding. Look at you eyeing Cas there and trying to up the groom" Ash said breaking Dean’s attention. Dean realised that he had been shamelessly staring at Cas.

 

"Uhmmm, okay let's go now. Go get her, tiger" Dean said changing the subject.

 

"Oh okay, smitten kitten," Ash said smirking. As they walked out the Dean whispered into Castiel's ears "thanks for being here"

 

Castiel just looked at Dean incredulously. He walked back to the pews and sat next to Jody. "I cannot believe that's Ash, and you did a great job on the sheriff too," she said winking at him. The piano began to play and Bella walked down the aisle with Crowley. She looked like something out of a dream with her princess gown. Crowley gave her hand to Ash and sat down next to Ellen. As he sat down Ellen squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes.

 

Jody followed Castiel's gaze and said: " yup, that's been brewing for some time now."

 

The wedding was amazing with a lot of dancing and general merry-making. There were a lot of First Times with Crowley and Ellen taking the stage. Garth, Dean and Jo had managed to get Bobby drunk enough to take the dance floor and Jody by storm. Oh, there were gonna be so many videos of this one.

 

As the wedding party began to slow down, Castiel walked outside. He saw Dean sitting under a canopy which was lit with tea lights. Dean was sitting there drinking and smiling to himself. "hmm, can I join you?"

 

"Cas, come here," he said patting the seat in front of him. Castiel sat there in front of Dean looking into his eyes. The sky was brilliantly lit up with small stars twinkling. Castiel wondered that he had somewhere over the course of last three months got his Dean back. The one he had left back in college. Dean wondered how lucky he was to have found true love, lost it and found it again. Castiel had been so devoted to him, tending to him as though that night on football field never happened.

 

"How's the arm now? I know today was a bit too much for you. And gave you an excuse to drink" Castiel observed.

 

"Well, I'm happy and I think I deserved this after the wonderfully gruelling last three months" Dean smiled suggestively.

 

"I'm sorry Dean. This wound..." he trailed off looking at it apologetically.

 

“Hey Cas, this is nothing. I'll take much more for you. Just to be able to keep you next to me. I'll never let you go, Cas" Dean said pulling Cas into a hug. He pulled Cas away and looked into his blue eyes and said, "can I have this dance?" Cas smiled at him and gave his hand to the Dean's waiting hand.

 

Dean pulled him closer and began to move slowly. The slow sounds of ‘Unchained Melody’ drifted into the wind from the wedding reception. Dean snaked his one arm around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer. They were dancing with their foreheads joined together. Their hands were playing into each other. Dean pulled his head away and said: "I think I love you, Castiel Novak."

 

Castiel smiled "I guess I love you too, D."

 

As they kissed, Castiel was praying that this was the happy ending to his story.

 

Far away in Washington D.C, it seemed that ghost of their past decided not remain buried anymore.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4

 

Sam looked out of the window as the plane glided through the clouds.  Clear Falls, he thought, been so long almost a year now. He went MIA and now after 11 months 20 days in he was finally coming back. The mission had its toll on him he looked at his bandaged hand neatly wrapped in an elastic bandage. He was excited to go home and see his brother again. And yes Castiel too, 'Castiel Novak' he said to himself.

 

He still remembered when he had first met him like it was yesterday-

 

It was a rainy night in Chicago. He was walking back home when he heard the unruly cackles of bunch guys on the other side. There was a blonde fellow with two other guys laughing loudly. There was another one walking a little behind the group hands in pocket and a hat drawn down. Theatergoers or pub hoppers, Sam thought, looking at the group. Sam saw a black Audi driving down and the laughing group went silent and looked at the approaching car. One man poked his head out of the car and the blonde one on the street yelled, "Cassie move back!”  Sam saw that the quiet one at the back of the group instead of moving behind ended up coming in the middle of the street. Sam saw the speeding car towards him and heard gunshots. He lunged to save the fellow and they both landed on his side of the street. The car swerved past them out of control and crashed on a light pole few meters ahead. Sam saw that the guy underneath him was looking away from him at something to his left with his mouth open. He followed his startled gaze and saw that the blonde guy and his friends lying in the sidewalk. The blonde guy was shot on his forehead. Sam got up and the fellow underneath him rushed towards the blonde guy. He picked up the guy's head into his lap and yelled loudly. It was a shrill cry from a man who had just lost everything. He began to weep loudly and he looked at Sam through his tears and said "help.... Please help"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You know the woods offer privacy and cool shade, too," Castiel said smiling at the couple that he found making out when he had gone to place the books back. The boy and the girl quickly dressed up and looked at him pleadingly at him so that he will not tell their folks, Cas merely smirked and the two scampered off. Just then his phone buzzed and he saw that it was Dean.

 

"Dean," he said.

 

"I really hate the new phones with caller id's. There's no element of surprise anymore," he said sounding a little disappointed.

 

"Dean, do you have some work or is it one of those calls which start off innocently but then becomes a sex chat. If it is then I won’t be able to entertain you I'm hanging up. I'm just closing the library" he said waving at the last person signing out.

 

"Well now that that idea has been shot down let me ask the second most important thing on my mind. What's for dinner? I'm hungry?" he asked gruffly.

 

"Sex and food, is that all I am good for?” Castiel chastised.

 

"Well you're good for a great many things but these two are your high points and how can I forget that sexy guitar yours" Dean complimented slyly.

 

Castiel blushed and then cleared his throat and said "hmmm, well if you hang up I'm planning on going home and cooking that duck that Bobby dropped by in the morning"

 

"Mmmmm I'm hungry already. Okay, I won't keep you waiting. I can see my blood sugar dropping too" Dean said with a hint of naughty in his voice. Castiel rolled his eyes and said, "fine I'll make the pie too...Tubby" Castiel said smiling.

 

"Shut up" and Dean hung up.

 

 

 

Dean saw his image in the mirror and saw the silhouette of a very small of a beer belly forming. "Dammit Cas," he said.  The evening had crept slowly on the town of Clear Falls. The sky was pink and one could see the half-moon in the sky. The last three months had been the most wonderful years of his life. As Dean picked up his hat, he heard a jeep being pulled in. He moved out of his office to see Garth coming in with a goofy smile. It was his day off and seeing him here in his beach shirt and sweat pants got Dean worried.

 

"Sheriff you are not gonna believe, who I ran into" Garth said barely trying to control his excitement. Dean did a master eye roll; Garth had a reputation of making mountains out of molehills. Just then the door to the station opened up and Dean lost his breath. The tall and sturdy frame of Sam Winchester came into the station with that same goofy smile and moist eyes. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing, his baby brother standing there looking at him with those lovely hazel eyes. Sam just stood there relieved to see Dean after almost a year of absence. Dean crossed the distance between them and both the brothers hugged each other tightly. He felt something cold on his cheeks and realized that both their faces felt moist with tears had rolling down both their cheeks.

 

"Oh my God," Jody said behind them. They broke their hug to look at her. "Sam....” she said pulling him into another hug.

* * *

 

Castiel reached home and decided not to change but start making dinner first. He hung his coat and went into the kitchen. Removed the duck from the fridge, chopped some onions and smashed some garlic. He braised the duck with all these ingredients with some spices and olive oil. He put that into the oven to cook. He then turned his attention to pie now. He knew there were cherries in the house and began to search for them. After an hour of labouring in the kitchen both the duck and pie were in the oven. He went up changed into a blue superman t-shirt (Dean's choice) and sensing a cool breeze put another shirt on. He wondered what was keeping Dean so long; he was supposed to be here an hour ago. But then one couldn't really stick to time in this town, you could bump into someone you knew and it could take you an hour. He wondered if Dean was getting ice cream. It would go so well with pie, his mind then drifted to the other things that Dean had done to him with ice-cream, two nights ago. When their food fight ended up with Cas having the best sex of his life and oddly smelling of vanilla and chocolate afterward. That was the fun of living with Dean Winchester; Castiel was living his fantasies that he would have never confessed to himself.

 

He smiled to himself and then he heard a knock on the door. Castiel almost jumped from his seat and went to open the door. "Finally, you're home......." he fell quiet as he saw the tall figure of Sam Winchester standing there with one bandaged hand. He pulled him close and planted a kiss on his shocked, yet parted lips. Castiel resisted at first and then hugged him tighter. He was glad that Sam was alive and back. It felt like a heavy weight seemed to be lifted up his shoulders. Sam broke the kiss and said, "God! I missed you, Castiel," he said looking into his eyes. Castiel looked away and saw Dean standing behind him with the bags in his hands. All color from Castiel’s face vanished as he saw the broken look on Dean's face. Had he betrayed Dean once again?

 

"Come on, guys, let's keep it moving," Dean said looking away from Castiel. Sam came in and saw the house that was amazingly clean and smelled of freshly cut daisies.

 

"Wow, Dean, this place looks great," Sam said appreciatively.

 

"What can I say, Cas is a real good housemate," Dean said placing the bags on the couch.

 

Castiel just walked into the kitchen without saying a word to hide the tears were stinging at his eyes. He swallowed his emotions and yelled out "I'll get dinner" trying to explain his sudden exit.

 

He pulled out the roast and made the sauce. "I'm sorry there's no salad," Castiel said placing the duck and the sauce and Sam smiled at him, pressed his hand.

 

"I'm just glad to have this meal with you. And I think Dean picked up a few things on our way here" Sam said looking at Dean’s bag on the couch.

 

Castiel looked around to see that Dean wasn't there and looked into his bag to see that Dean had picked up some mash potatoes and a big salad from the diner. He also saw the cushioned handcuffs and he merely closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Dean stood under the warm shower. This isn't how he had imagined how his day would end. It was the most amazing day and the most gut-wrenching day of his life. But then somewhere in the back of his head, he knew that his brother would come back. He was exhilarated to see his baby brother standing there with those puppy eyes looking at him. Then reality hit home when they reached home and Sam said to him "I'm so excited to see Castiel”. He sprinted over to Dean's house and Dean picked up his bags followed him. That's when he saw the two of them kissing. He opened the door of the shower and smelled the amazing duck that Castiel had cooked for him. He put on his t-shirt and sweats. He came down to see that Sam and Castiel were seated next to each other. He was stroking Castiel’s cheek and that's when Dean cleared his throat. Castiel moved away from Sam.

 

He looked up "oh…hey you're finally done. I must say that Castiel has been cooking up a storm here. Though I’m amazed at this, cos, when we were together there, was hardly any cooking"

 

"He had no option, the town has, all in all, two restaurants," Dean said serving himself some duck.

 

"So Sammy, you wanna fill us in as to what happened?" Dean inquired in a fatherly tone.

 

"Uhm..." Sam looked down and cleared his throat. Dean raised his eyebrow and Castiel pressed Sam's hand. He squeezed back and said "me and my buddy Stephen were sent in for a spec ops mission in Kandahar. It was simple mission we had to go down and destroy the poppy field at the base of the mountain. We went down there only to find that it was also a spot where they prepared the finished goods. I wanted to abort, but that stupid Amel just went ahead and changed the mission....."

 

He held back his tears and went on "he stepped in closer to the mouth of the cave and was....stepped on a damn mine" he said rising up and leaving the dinner table. Castiel looked at Dean furiously and he looked back at him with confusion. Castiel rolled his eyes and said, "couldn't you wait?"

 

"I didn't know that this had happened..." Dean explained himself.

 

"He was in a war zone Dean what did you think happened?" Cas said cutting him off. Dean exasperatedly put a hand over his face.

 

"Go talk to him" Cas chastised him.

 

Dean went to check on Sam and he had opened the back door overlooking the small pool that Dean and Cas had created over the last summer. Sam was sitting there hanging his legs inside the water.

 

"This is nice," Sam said looking at the clear reflection of himself in the pool water.

 

"Yeah took some elbow grease from me and some bossing by Cas....Castiel" Dean checked himself.

 

"I'm sorry for that" Sam was still looked down into the reflection in the pond.

 

"Hey, I knew that you wanted to say a lot. And you don't have to hide from your brother no matter how bad it is" Dean said pulling Sam towards him. Sam placed his head over Dean's shoulder and intertwined his hands with Dean's.

 

 

 

Castiel looked onto the two of them while putting the dishes into the soapy water of the sink. He realized that they were so close to each other and were pretty much the only real family they had. He had somehow come between them. Or had he, he was still not sure how Dean felt about all this. Would Dean simply give him up? Should he make Dean choose? Hadn't Dean already chosen? He turned away from the sink and went to the fridge. He saw the half empty bottle of wine and opened it and took a large sip from it. As he began to take another sip his eyes landed on the pie that he had made. He finished his drinking and cut the pie into 2 pieces some cream and went outside to join the boys. As he came towards the boys, Dean straightened up and looked at him. "You made pie" he smiled at him.

 

Sam raised his head from Dean's shoulder and looked at the plate Cas handed him. He pulled Castiel to sit next to him.

 

"Mmmmm God this is so good," Dean said taking a bite from his plate.

 

Castiel looked away from Sam to hide his blush. Sam tugged at his shirt to make him look back at him. As Castiel turned around Sam looked deeply into his blue eyes and said "God I missed you so much"

 

"Me too" Castiel smiled.

 

Dean got up and said, "I need to call Bobby" and left them together leaving the plate of half-eaten plate of pie. Cas looked at his receding figure of Dean and then Sam's face blocked his view. He looked down to see that Sam had trapped him by placing his two hands on either side. Sam now leaned down onto Castiel. He instinctively put his hand on Sam's chest and said "Uhm Sam...."

 

His speech was cut short when Sam just pushed his tongue down Castiel’s throat.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean woke up looked at the watch on his bedside table. He took the beer bottle which was empty next to the watch. It was 7.30 and he needed to get ready for the station. As he turned his head towards the other side of the bed he realized that it was empty and the reality of losing Cas became more apparent. Pushing the thoughts of regret away Dean got up, he went out towards the bathroom at the far end of the corridor. As he was about to open the door, it was opened from the inside and he saw Cas coming out wearing nothing but a towel. Cas looked away from him and was trying to walk past him. Something took over Dean and he cornered Cas back inside. He closed the door behind him and he looked up. Dean saw that he had a bruised lip and there were marks on his torso and hands. He took Castiel’s hands and asked, "What the hell is this?"

 

"I think Sam might have PTSD," Cas replied flatly. Dean was surprised to hear his tone. "Did he do this?” Dean asked still not believing that Sam could hurt Cas. "Are you okay?" he continued when Castiel continued to merely stare down.

 

Castiel looked up and Dean saw pain and hurt in his eyes. But there was something else too; there was longing in his eyes for…him. Dean couldn't hold back anymore and he pulled Cas into a hug. Dean felt something wet on his shoulder. He pulled Cas away to see that he was crying silently. Dean held his face in his hands.

 

"D, I...he....” he tried to speak but he was too busy trying to hold back the tears which were choking him now.

 

"Shhh it's okay" Dean consoled him. Somewhere Dean did not want to know what had happened. He knew that he would not like it. 

 

"It seemed like he hated me....he wanted to rip me apart," Castiel said becoming dead-eyed again. “Do you think I deserved this? I didn’t stop him Dean…cause, in a part of my mind, I knew I deserved it”. Dean pulled him even closer and began to stroke his hair. Castiel looked at him and said "Dean, kiss me"

 

Dean hesitated for a moment but then he looked at the bruised lower lip. It quivered letting him know that he needed to make him feel good about himself. Heck, Dean needed to feel him, the fact that he might never be able to kiss these lips again made him feel hollowed out. He closed his eyes and leaned into kissing him. It was a chaste kiss at first; Cas slipped out of  Dean’s arms to put his arms around Dean's neck and weaved his one hand into his short hair. He pulled Dean into a deeper kiss as he opened his mouth. Cas smelled of soap and mouthwash. Dean realized how much he had been holding back and how much he had been missing Cas. Dean pushed him on a wall behind him.

 

As they pulled away to catch a breath, Cas said "we shouldn't". Castiel looked at him with hunger and guilt in his eyes.

 

"Yes, we shouldn't," Dean said pulling him back in for another the hungry kiss. Dean wanted him; he somehow could just not accept his fate. That he was losing Castiel once again and, this time, he won’t be back. In fact, Dean could not expect him to come back, Sam was his brother. But having Castiel trapped in the middle of his arms, the feel of his warm mouth under his tongue just felt right.

 

Castiel's hands were desperately trying to touch some part of Dean's warm smooth skin. Meanwhile, his hands lingered on the edge of Castiel’s towel. As his two fingers made their way inside his towel Cas moaned into his mouth and pushed himself closer Dean. Castiel found his hands inside Dean's t-shirt. Dean jerked the towel off and Castiel moaned once again in his mouth. They broke the kiss and Cas said, "don't let me go... Fuck me".

 

 He bit his lip and sending Dean closer to the edge. He dropped his pants and Cas climbed onto him. Dean reached for the cabinet right next to moaning Cas. He pulled out the lube and condom. "no.... I wanna feel.... You" Dean doused the lube on his hand and his groped ass. He kissed Cas so as to stifle his moans that were growing louder. Castiel’s ass eagerly took in the two fingers that were circling his hole. Castiel broke the kiss and said 'want...you....inside....now". Dean pushed him against the wall and slid inside Cas, pressing soft kisses on his smooth skin. Dean’s palms clutching Cas's cheeks and pulling them apart so that he could thrust all the way in till his balls slap against his ass. Cas whimpered at every thrust, holding on to Dean like he would never let go. Dean's legs were giving out as moved closer to the edge of ecstasy; he saw the furry floor mat on the bathroom floor. “Cas…floor”, he saw Castiel open his eyes which were dilated. He got down and spread himself on the floor mat. As Dean knelt down, he saw that Cas himself was sporting an erection, “Dean….please…now”. Castiel was writhing on the floor; Dean pushed his legs apart and once again entered him. Castiel stretched his arms to pull Dean back into his arms. Castiel wanted to feel his weight on him, he wanted to feel secure again, he wanted to be with DEAN…he was enjoying this last moment and holding on to whatever of Dean he could hold on to. As they were moving, pressing and holding on to each other as the edge seemed closer, Dean lowered his one free hand and placed it on his pulsing erection. Castiel dug his fingers into Dean’s back. He began to stroke it, “Please….Don’t stop….please” Castiel was pleading to him. Dean knew he was going to come and he looked at Castiel underneath him. Lips parted, moving, moaning, he seemed like someone who was no longer on this plane of existence. “Cas..” Dean said in his gravelly voice and Castiel opened his eyes, to look at him. The blue of his eyes pulled at Dean’s heartstrings “Kiss me, babe”. With this, they came together stifling each other's deep moans into each other's mouth as they kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chapter 5

  
"Sam…you get them, man, for all that they have done....and for...all that we lost" Stephen struggled to utter more words.

  
"Hey, we're going to bring them down..." Sam said swallowing his tears "you're not going anywhere". Sam felt Stephen's hand go lifeless from his grip. The medic arrived but he knew that it was too late.

  
Sam splashed water on his face, it had been 10 months and yet the event was fresh in his mind, he remembered everything, the smell of gunpowder mixed with blood, the sound of the fast approaching sirens and the feeling of lightness of Stephen's lifeless hand. He came out and heard the sound of his cell phone ringing. He quickly went and picked it up and answered the phone "this is Sam."

  
"Please hold the line for director Naomi Colbert," said a female voice after which there was a break in the line and another female voice picked up "I hope this line is secure, Winchester."

  
"Yes ma'am," Sam said looking around.

  
"I have good news. I guess sending you back home was a good idea. It seems like the other party has agreed to speak to us again." she said sounding genuinely pleased.

  
"That's great news, so when do we meet them?" Sam's voice picked up too.

  
"Your meeting is in 2 hours at Madison Avenue on the 24th street. It should give you enough time to reach the city from Clear Falls if you leave now. The party wants to meet you specifically."

  
"Okay, I'll be there," Sam said and closed his phone and the line went dead. The clock on the bedside table showed that it was 8.30. He quickly put on a grey suit with a white dress shirt, he looked around for a tie and could not find any. He went downstairs to find Castiel lost in thought in the kitchen. He was staring out of the kitchen window with a coffee mug in his hand while the toast had burnt black in the toaster. Sam quickly went over pulled out the toast and said, "hey Castiel, are you still here?" he asked snapping his fingers in front of him.

  
Castiel turned to look at him looking completely stunned. "Uhm... I'm sorry I was just..." he looked at Sam from top to bottom.

  
"That's okay..." Sam noticed that Cas was looking at him and he explained: "I'm goin’ to the city to sort out something at work and plan to go for an interview for another job."

  
Castiel seemed satisfied with the answer "hey can I borrow a tie from you, I can't seem to find mine."

  
"Yeah sure...I'll get you one"

  
"Okay," Sam looked around and realised that he couldn't see Dean. He followed Cas upstairs, "Castiel, where's Dean?"

  
He turned around to answer after a brief moment, "he went to the station. He said he had an early shift."

  
Sam came up behind Cas who was busy looking for a tie in his cupboard. He touched him over the back of his shirt.

  
Castiel was standing by the window staring out at the breath-taking view of the valley. The clouds were rolling off from the mountains as though a curtain was being raised from God's great masterpiece that lay underneath. Castiel's mind wandered back to the encounter in the bathroom. He was chewing his bruised lip and reminiscing fondly. He suddenly heard noise above and reality dawned on him that Sam was waking up. The gravity of his situation hit him. He was Sam's boyfriend and he had just had sex with his brother. Castiel gripped the mug tightly and closed his eyes. The images flashed across his mind with Dean's hands gripping his hair being rough and caring at the same time. "Hey Cas, are you still here?" Sam said snapping his fingers in front of his face. Castiel told him something about the breakfast but stopped midway looking at Sam in his grey business suit. He reminded him of his brother, Lucian. Cas snapped back when he realised that Sam was asking him something about a tie. “Yeah sure...I'll get you one," and he went up to get it and he heard Sam's footsteps following him. He heard him ask about Dean and he did not answer immediately. He stood behind Castiel and moved a hand over his back. Cas froze for a moment, then the guilt washed over him and he leaned into Sam's touch. He turned around with the tie and put it around Sam's neck. He sat down on the bed and looked up Cas. He looked so vulnerable and yet strangely guilty. Cas was a little confused and Sam snaked his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer.

  
"Cas I'm so sorry for....." He looked down and said "last night...I didn't mean to..." Castiel put a finger to his lips. As Sam looked up at him with his confused eyes, Castiel planted a kiss on his lips. Sam pulled him closer and eagerly deepened the kiss. Castiel pushed him on the bed and he felt Sam's hand under his t-shirt. Cas just held on his coat lapels desperately as though he was asking for forgiveness from Sam. Castiel's desperation was turning on Sam and one of his hands made way into Castiel's pants. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to push back the thoughts of Dean's broken face when he had seen them kiss the first time. Suddenly Sam got off him and checked his buzzing phone.

  
Dean looked at his phone and saw a message from Sam informing him that he was taking the car and Castiel needed a ride. Dean sighed and kept his phone inside. "What's the matter, boss?" Garth asked.

  
"Uh nothing," Dean said keeping his phone down. Just then Dean had an idea and he asked, "can you go give Castiel a ride into the town?"

  
"Uh no, he's not," Jody said interrupted even before Garth could answer Dean’s question.

 

"He's coming with me to city hall. We all need to get paid and the office called saying there's some problem with the request forms. Since you filled them you're coming with me" she said looking cross with Garth who meekly picked up his hat and followed her out the door.

 

Dean’s last escape route just walked out if the door with Jody. He picked up his hat and began to walk towards his truck. Dean wasn't ready to face Cas and he was sure Cas wasn't ready to see him. He couldn't believe his life had changed so much since yesterday. Dean pulled out his keys and his phone fell out. As he picked it up and the screen lit up. Castiel's picture of looking into the distance came on. Damn it! he had to change that wallpaper. The picture was set by Dean the day he took it when Cas and he had a small picnic by the lake nearby to his house. The smile that ghosted on Cas’s face showed the promises of the future that they held together. In a moment, their future had changed. How had Dean been so selfish? How had he forgotten to factor in his own brother in his future? Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't being fair to Sammy. Maybe it was wrong for Dean to hope that Castiel would be his. This was Dean Winchester's life and there were no second chances. Life had taken Cas away as soon as it had given him to Dean.

 

Cas was still lying on the bed with T-shirt up and hair dishevelled and swollen lips. He moved his hands through his hairs and closed his eyes thinking what the hell was he doing? Things were moving too fast for him to comprehend. So far it seemed that he was letting his heart make the decisions but then when had ever used his head. Oh yes, when he had said yes to Sam...The handsome stranger who had stayed with him as the police took pictures of his dead brother. He was there to give him a lift home after the police were done asking questions. He was there when Castiel finally broke down at the bottom of floors of his family's high-rise apartment. He cried so hard that he had passed out and Sam carried him home. Somehow Michael and Lucian also had agreed to him. He was perfect, strong, loyal and absolutely lovable but then his heart had never agreed with him. Somewhere deep in his heart, he knew that Sam was only a convenience, a choice that was right in all aspects but nothing more. Even then his mind went back to those green eyes still looking at him in the falling rain.

 

Life had never been fair to Castiel. A choice was a luxury that was never offered to him. He was born into the Novak family from Chicago. Their wealth was accumulated not by the right means. But then they were a family and Castiel could never walk away from them. His mother had tried to leave but she succumbed to cancer and his dreams of normal life moved away. He tried again to move out when he went to college but this time, around Balthy came to call him back. To tell him that father was dying and Michael was a broken man. As he walked through the doors of the church to attend his father's funeral he knew that he had made his choice and it would not matter what Dean would say, he would stand by Michael. Sam came by and Michael and Luci thought he was perfect. Then the attack on Michael shook him and Luci's first thought wasn't saving himself but to make sure Cas should make it out safely. Castiel never realised when his carefree and childish second elder brother became that Mafia boss that everyone feared. Sam stepped into his brave knightly fashion and whisked him away to Clear Falls only to leave him to fight for his country and ending up missing. The only decision of fate that he was happy about was when Dean had come up behind him and saved him from those goons. He smiled quietly as his one hand touched his belly in a vain attempt to feel Dean's hand there. His behaviour from last night made him sure of one fact that he should never make his own decisions. He had managed to sleep with both the brothers and ended up hating both of them. His rumination was cut short when the bell rang.

 

Dean reluctantly rang the bell and there was no answer. He was hoping that Castiel had called a taxi and left. As Dean was about to move away from the door, it opened and Castiel came out. He was wearing a white shirt, tie and blue sweater with a jacket. Dean smiled and then looked down. He pulled his hat lower and headed towards the car. Castiel joined him, an awkward silence hung in the car. Dean looked at Cas who was looking straight ahead. He started the engine; Dean cleared his throat and asked: "to the library, right?"

 

Cas merely nodded and turned to look out the window. Dean tried to focus on the road. He let out a small laugh and Dean looked at him. "It's ironic that how tables have turned...5 years ago I walked out on you choosing my family (brothers) over you and today you are doing the same." Dean clenched his jaw and closed his eyes and said “Dammit Cas..." he was cut short when the car swerved out of control turning full 360 degrees and coming to a halt as Dean pulled the emergency brakes. He looked next to him and Cas seemed okay but was staring straight ahead with his mouth open. Dean followed his gaze and could only make out through his haze which had fallen over his eyes a silhouette man coming towards them with something in his hands. "Cas, you okay?"

 

The man came next to them and smashed the window on Dean's side with something. As Dean looked up he saw the man pull out a gun. He said "hello Mr Novak, finally nice to meet you. I'm Arthur Cain, please leave the car now."

 

Cas quickly opened the door and got out. "Cas you don't have....." Dean heard a loud bang go off. Dean's gaze became hazy again. Cain opened his door and said pulling Dean closer said: "give my compliments to agent Winchester of the FBI."

 

There was a buzzing of Sam's phone and he realised that he had an appointment to keep. He broke the kiss and Castiel looked up at him. Sam replied to his questioning glance "babe, I have to go." He saw a look of relief which was quickly covered with that of disappointment on Castiel's face. Sam got his other hand out of Castiel's pants with a gentle squeeze on his butt. He said his goodbyes and took Castiel's car. As Sam drove down towards the city through the winding road he thought about that look of relief on Castiel's face. That was a little suspicious or was it? Maybe Sam was being paranoid but it was just a professional hazard.

 

He began to think of his meeting ahead with Lucian Novak. He still remembered the chill he had felt the first time he had met him. Despite him holding all the right cards in his hands, Sam Winchester was sweating.

 

It was late on chilly Chicago night, he had heard he heard a noise very close to him and his hand had instinctively gone for the gun under his pillow. His hand couldn't feel it.

 

"Are you searching for this?" said a voice behind him. He turned around slowly and saw that the bedside lamp was on and there sitting on a chair was a man. He was dressed in black with a pair of glasses from which his clear blue eyes were visible. He moved his head to one side and raised his hand holding his badge. "Detective Winchester," he said adjusting his glasses. Sam swallowed hard and looked straight at him. "I know the law enforcement is snoopy but get into my baby brother pants is really a new low. But I must say they chose a fine specimen" he said looking admiringly at Sam who now realised that he was shirtless. He felt himself blush but he continued looking at him straight. "So what do Y'all wanna know?" He asked casually. Sam was a little stunned at this and all he could utter was "excuse me."

  
"Well, you have been sent here to spy on us right? So what information do you need? I know we're big but not big enough for the FBI?" He stated matter-of-factly.

  
"Umm we're trying to look for information on Cain," Sam said not believing himself.

  
"Hmmm, what do we get in return?"

  
"What?"

"What are you deaf? I'm asking you what's in it for us. Listen, Sam..." He swiftly moved from the chair to holding Sam's face with his hand towering over him. "If you think I let any long-haired hippie come close to my Cassie you're mistaken. The fact that you're sitting here alive is cos I wanted to talk you. So you better listen up" he said letting go of Sam's face. He continued looking at him refusing to move from between Sam's legs.

 

The city was such a rapid change from all the mountains and forest green and the winding empty roads. Sam got out and looked around to the high rises. He put on his shades and crossed the street into The Block, a new age restaurant. He walked in and was greeted by the tall figure of Lucian Novak who asked him to take a seat. Lucian was wearing the same black attire when had first met him.

  
"So are you ready to talk?" Sam asked eagerly.

  
Luci was turning his cup and he looked up and asked, "how's Cas?"

"He's fine" Sam replied flatly.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at Sam straight in his eyes.

  
"See if this is the attack that happened a few months ago...."

  
"Yes it’s about that and this...." he placed a picture of Cain on the table, "he just entered the country and you know what else, the last I heard from my guys was that they lost his tracks here" he was trying hard to control his anger. Sam stared at the picture completely flabbergasted.

  
"He knows we defected to FBI and he's here to make an example of Cassie. You're taking me to him now, Winchester" he said picking up a fork and stabbing Sam's hand. "Call up that bitch and tell her that Lucian Novak wants to see his brother."

  
Dean woke up and he saw two figures one tall and one short. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that it was Sam and Lucian. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and jerked back a little at seeing Castiel's Douchy dangerous elder brother. They both looked at each other at first with recognition and then with contempt. Dean knew Lucian through pictures and that one time that he had shown up at Castiel's room to take his stuff. Dean had shown up at the door thinking maybe Cas had come back he saw the blonde hair guy who smiled at him in a sinister manner. He had leaned down and picked up a picture of Cas and Dean, lying near the bedside table and crashed it to pieces at his feet. "You're lucky I promised Cassie not to hurt you. Cos I wouldn't miss a chance to ruin this pretty face" he said shoving Dean against the door with Castiel's bag.

  
"I must say that FBI really does a good job hiding personal information of you guys. If I knew he was your brother was I wouldn't have let you come close to Cassie" he said not breaking the stink eye contest with Sam's brother.

  
"Sam, we need to talk," Dean said in a rough voice.

"All in good time, first where is Cas?" Luci asked.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked coming closer.

"We got jumped, I was driving Cas to the library and all of a sudden this other car crashed on us out of nowhere. This guy with long hair ...." Luci put a picture on Dean's lap and pointed to the man.

  
"I don't know if that was him, my vision was compromised. But he did say to me that 'he knew you were an agent with the FBI' a fact you thought was completely unnecessary to let your elder brother know" Dean said looking angrily at Sam.

  
"Dean..." Sam tried to explain to his brother when he was cut short by him.

  
"Don't just don't.... Does Cas know who you are?" he asked with a tired voice.

  
"No," Sam said looking down at his feet.

  
"Freaking perfect..." Dean yelled.

  
"Have you guys received any ransom demands?" Luci asked Sam breaking the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air.

  
Suddenly a cell phone rang somewhere in the eerily quiet room. Lucie picked it up and as he was about to leave the room Sam stepped in front of him. He looked up and rolled his eyes but Sam refused to move. He put the call on speaker, Michael spoke from the other end "Luce get back here......he has Cassie," Lucie was about to say something when Sam took the phone from his hand and said "Michael hey, Sam here.....don't panic.... We have everything under control... This whole area is covered..." They could hear noises in the background "hey what’s this... Did you send them here...?" Michael asked panicking.

  
"It's just a precaution... We'll find him but we need to protect you and your brother. What did they say exactly?"

  
"....he said he has Cas and he wants me and Lucie to meet them at the Hoover bridge....listen, Sam, we trusted you...you have to let us go" they could hear the panic in Michael's voice.

  
"Michael, Cain is a dangerous criminal and you're the two people that have info that can bring him down. We.....I promised to keep Cas safe and I still stand by it. So please cooperate with the people there and stay put" he closed the phone and gave it back to Lucie who was glaring at him. Two men were ushered in and one of them placed a hand on Lucie's shoulder and he caught it mid-air and broke his hand. The other one lunged forward but Lucie elbowed him. Sam kicked Lucie's leg and he fell to the ground. He pulled out his gun and said "stay down Lucian Novak" the other two came over and handcuffed him “Take and keep him tied up"

  
Dean watched as he brother asked his fellow officers carry Lucian out. He was bewildered by Sammy. It felt like he was no longer Sammy, there was an FBI agent in his room. He turned to look at Dean and said "I'm sorry"

  
"For what Sam, what exactly are you sorry for? The lies, the deceit or the fact that you might have given up Cas to his family's sworn enemy?" Dean said viciously.

  
"Dean, I needed this, when I joined the agency I was sworn to secrecy. I was working undercover and this was the best way to keep the secret and to protect you" Sam explained.

  
"You brought him here. So clearly my safety wasn't an issue" Dean said.

  
"Dean...this case.....it's has taken a lot from me including Stephen, " he said turning away from Dean.

  
He remembered who Stephen was the one friend that Sam had got over Christmas.

  
"I knew that my family was clearly something Lucian had not found out about and I knew this would be the best place for Cas to hide. What I didn't count on was that you knew Luci" Sam said looking at Dean accusingly.

  
It was Dean's turn to look guilty. He cleared his throat and asked "so are you going to the deal or not" Sam breathed heavily and went towards Dean's bed. Just then Ash barged in "some lady called Naomi is here looking for you, agent Winchester"

  
Somehow looking at the receding figure of Sam had given Dean all the answers that he was looking for. He would never make the deal to rescue Cas, in fact, the FBI would not allow it and somewhere Dean knew that Sam would not pursue it too. His brother had that same dogged pursuit that his father had towards duty and nothing came in the middle of it.

  
Sam left dropping the picture of Cain on Dean's lap. "Wow who knew Sam was one of the suits. Hey, who's this?" Ash came close to Dean and picked up the picture.

  
"He seems to be the guy who's got Cas and shot me," said Dean.

  
"Well, I'll be damned. I have seen the guy" he said picking up the picture. Dean snapped his attention towards Ash and seeing the interest of the sheriff he spoke up "I saw a picture of him with Fergus. I mean I wasn't snooping or anything. I was making out with Bela in Crowley's office and then things went hot. I tried to remove her shirt and it was stuck in Crowley's table drawer. I yanked her hand and the drawer came open. There it was some sort of a buddy pic of those two I think. Well, later when Crowley came in he was very upset with us opening that drawer."

  
Dean listened incredulously to this. He put his feet down and said: "get my jacket, we have to move now."

  
"But..." Ash looked at Dean's determined face and shut up.

  
They were barrelling down the road when they saw Crowley getting into a car and Dean skidded his car to a halt right next to him. Crowley looked pointedly at the car Ash got down first followed by Dean. As soon as Crowley saw him, he rushed into his car. Dean caught him just in time and pulled him out. He shook Crowley and pulled out his gun. "Ok, Fergus what do you have to say?"

  
"What!?" Crowley said looking stunned.

  
"Don't pretend I know you're Cain's contact here. I need to know what you told him and where is Cas?"

  
Crowley pulled his hand out of Dean's grip and said, "you could have asked that nicely and I still would have told you, Dean, that Clear Falls is a great place to go." He said looking around at the curious pairs of eyes looking at them.

  
"Now get inside," He said curtly.

  
As they got inside his car he began "I owed money to him in England. I hate the chap but what can you do? Though Dean I don't think you should go alone. He's banking on the fact that either it'll be Castiel's brothers or you who'll come to get him. You should let Sam handle this."

  
"Are you freaking nuts? Sam doesn't care for Cas. For him, Cas is just a bargaining chip that has lived its usability. I know they won't negotiate and I'm going to do something about it." Dean opened the door letting out Crowley and Ash. As he closed the car door again he asked Ash "where is Luci?"

  
"Umm in the lockup with a couple of FBI guys looking at him."

  
"Great, call up make sure everyone else than the FBI is out of the station," Ash nodded and pulled out his phone.

  
Dean pulled to a stop just a block before the station. He knew the big prankster that Ash was and after looking around in the car, he found a box of firecrackers that were meant for a poor soul in the office or elsewhere. He picked those and crouched his ways around the cars near the station. After minutes later there were loud explosions near the station and that brought out the FBI guys. One of them stays put in the station while the other left to see the reasons for the explosions. Dean swore under his breath and decided to go in. He was gonna be in trouble for assaulting a federal officer. But then it was Cas and he couldn't risk throwing him at the mercy of a madman.

  
He entered and crouched his way to the cells. The station was clear at entry and as he turned the corner for the cells he saw the FBI guy had fallen to the floor. "Relax he’s just napping. Now get me out of here" Luci said pointing to the keys that Dean had on his belt.


	6. Epilogue

 

Epilogue

 

Castiel was staring out of the window looking at the full moon and the fast approaching twilight with rain falling silently trying to wash away the stains of last night. He couldn't believe that he was alive but then at what cost? He couldn't help but wonder. Though Dean would strongly disagree to this because for him Cas mattered the most and he was worth the risk. He sat down feeling tired in his hospital bed. His legs were tired from all the pacing in his room. He had two anxiety attacks when they finally told him that Dean was fine and out of danger. The attacks were also the reason why he had been given sedatives which clearly were not working. He woke up twice due to nightmares. He wished he was could be like Dean who had managed to rescue him despite being shot in the arm once. Cain had made sure to bruise that part of his arm again. Everything was fresh in his mind.

He had opened his eyes after being captured by Cain by shooting Dean in the arm. Cain had turned to him and smashed a gun over his head plunging him into darkness. A splash of cold water woke him up from his slumber, he opened his eyes to see his captor sitting on a chair backwards and looking at him with a Gun in his hand. “So glad to finally meet the elusive Mr Novak, your brothers really did try very hard to keep you out of my sight. But you know if you double cross me and hope that everything will be fine” he snorted derisively. “Let’s see now how much they care for you, get me Michael Novak on the phone? And you are going to talk to him,” he asked his fellow henchman who was standing in the darkness of the room. Castiel merely moved his head sideways, in a way that showed Cain that he would not say a word to his brother. This angered him and threw away the chair under him. He walked straight into Castiel’s face, he was scowling in his face and said: “Are you trying to act cute with me, boy?”

“No, because I am tired to be the reason why my family will be in trouble, I do not want to be the reason why anyone will be hating themselves,” Castiel said closing his eyes and thinking about Dean and the hurt in his eyes all those times. He could not be the reason him or Sam would be hurt, he would rather just stare straight into the barrel of the gun that was pointed towards his face. “I do not intend to be alive at the end of this,” he said not batting his eyes from the gun. Cain backed out and pulled out a cigar and said “You think it is that easy, to move out of this and get what you want? It is like dropping into a quagmire, the more you try to move the more you are pulled into it deeper. See this is what your brother Lucifer did not realise..” Castiel saw Cain move away from him and held his gun to his forehead and began to laugh hysterically.  
“He thinks he can move out of this, he thinks he is so smart that he will get me arrested for everything and then make clean ‘transition’. You see he does not know me; I was on to that bastard after you went missing. My only mistake was not to realise that he had sold himself out to the FBI and sadly he sold me out to a guy who could not be bought. You brought him to them..." A wave of slight confusion passed through Castiel's face and Cain picked up on it. "Oh does that mean you didn't know that. That your new boyfriend was actually an agent working undercover for the FBI."

Castiel's eyes were open wide and a breath escaped his chest that he didn't know that he was holding. "Oh, he used your pretty ass to get to them and then held you captive here high in the mountains until your brothers gave him the information." Castiel could no longer look straight, he looked down and closed his eyes. The tears began stinging his eyes, Sam had lied to him from day 1. He had used him to blackmail him and was Dean in on it too? Was Dean the first agent they sent to seduce him in college? With Sam, he had seen the signs the eagerness to help and to make him talk and the utter disregard he showed when Castiel had told him the truth about his family. But Castiel turned a blind eye to that cos he was busy filling the void that Dean had left with Sam.

Dean wouldn't do this, he knew it heck he believed in it. The man had changed his entire life path from his aspirations to work in the FBI to the way he spoke to people. All of that was not a ruse, all those looks of hurt he gave Castiel throughout the last whole year weren't a ruse, all those kisses and touches weren't a ruse. He was the only constant in the otherwise crumbling world of his existence.

 

Cain was now closer to Castiel and interlaced their fingers together. He bent Castiel's fingers all the way back until he heard them crack. Castiel screamed loudly, and Cain laughed over him, “ I don’t need you to talk on the phone to your brother, this scream is going to be enough to get those rats out of their holes where they are hiding from.”

Castiel clutched his bandaged fingers and thought just a few hours ago he never thought he would make it alive.

He had passed out of the pain when he heard a deep groan of pain somewhere and he heard his name being called out. He recognised the voice and slowly opened his eyes and saw the horrifying scene in front of his eyes.

"Castiel, so nice of you to join us. Look there was a rescue party sent to you here. Although coming from the back wasn't exactly a great idea. Maybe you should have tried the front door like last time Dean," he said catching his face in his hands. He knelt down to face dean's kneeling form and said, "you have managed to keep that pretty face away from me for a long time, Sheriff. Why are you such a loyal dog to your government?"

"Better benefits, I guess and yes I love gold watches" dean smiling at Cain, earning him a punch in his face. At this Castiel screamed "NO!"

Cain turned around and said "oh, that's the reason for the officer's bravery and here I was thinking that there something like integrity in duty. Oh Castiel, you little slut"

As he moved forward, someone cleared their throat on Cain's left and that's when Castiel saw his brother, Lucifer who was sitting in the same condition as Dean. "Oh yes Lucifer, how can I forget your esteemed presence. Where is Michael?"

"I defected, why do you need him? Your beef is with me.”

“You don’t get to tell me who or what I want? Why did you do this Luce?”

“Cos I know what you are Cain, you drove us out of business and then wanted to lie down and be your little bitch. My father trusted you, but I... I knew you, you made me look bad in front of him, drove me out and now you wanted Michael out….” Luce’s tirade was cut short when Cain hit him with an iron rod and then did not stop.

Luci lay on the floor clutching his bleeding stomach and Dean lying next to him with Cain putting his foot on this bandage of his arm. “That is right, Lucifer, I did that, it was all perfect till you came back and decided to settle the score. Your plan was good, but I am better” Cain said looking down at Lucifer’s writhing form.

His back was turned towards Castiel who had managed to untie his hands from behind the chair to pick up the .22 calibre pistol on the table next to him. The gun felt heavy but Castiel managed to stabilise his aim just as Dean had taught him and pulled the trigger.

Castiel touched his shoulder that still hurt due to the recoil of the gun. "Lucy!," he said aloud. Was he OK? The recoil had sent him back to his chair. His head banged on the wall behind. He heard the roof crash and saw light filter through as he looked up before passing out.

Michael rushed into the room. Castiel looked at Michael who stopped in his tracks. There were tears in his eyes lined with guilt on his face. Castiel looked deeply into his eyes as though trying to peer into his dark soul. He smiled faintly at Michael who came forward and hugged him. They both held each other for a while trying to find peace and solace in each other’s company. Castiel felt as though he was finally home. He suddenly remembered as he looked over Michael's shoulder he realized he was still in the hospital. He pulled away and looked at Michael inquisitively. Michael understood the questions his brother wanted to ask. "Lucie has lost a lot of blood, but....they're sure he'll pull out. They said Sam pulled him out at the right moment. Not before he too was shot by one of Cain's men. Sam knew his brother won’t sit still he got to you, so set up a tracker on his phone. That helped them get the location of Cain’s hideout and also Crowley helped him. Apparently, he was being troubled by Cain too for money he owed him back in England." Cas could not believe that Dean had been right again when he had told him he was not very sure Crowley as he seemed too posh for the town. This information made Cas even more bewildered since he knew that Dean would never forgive himself if something happened to Sam. Sensing this Michael went on "don't worry he's fine and also...in fact he's been struggling to meet you".

As Michael looked up and saw that Sam was now standing at the door looking down. Castiel smiled and waved Sam inside. His face was bruised and his hand was in a cast. He stood in front of Castiel; meanwhile, Michael pulled a chair for him to sit. Sam sat down heavily and looked straight at him with nothing but regret lined across his face. He wanted to say something but Castiel knew that his conscience would not let him. Castiel was the first one to speak "Sam, please don't apologize I know that your heart was in the right place. I know what my family is and sooner or later we had to face judgment." Castiel looked up at Michael who had turned his back to him. He knew his brother did not accept his views.

"Please Cas, it’s not just about your family it’s about mine too.....I mean Dean....will probably hate me.... I used his feelings towards you and ...." He looked down to hide his tears that were rolling down his face.

"Sam, he's your brother and if I know anything about him. He doesn't give up on his family. In fact, he taught me the same lesson to not give up on mine," Michael turned to look at him and they smiled at each other.

“Also I can't thank you enough for giving me a second chance with Dean," he said holding his hand in his own.

Suddenly, Dr Gabriel the annoying newbie who had sedated Cas earlier barged in "sorry to stop this reunion but Sheriff Winchester is throwing quite a huge bitch fit and he insists on seeing you, Cas." Castiel smiled at Michael who helped him up and whispered in his ears, "you had picked the right one for yourself all along."


End file.
